Physiotherapie
by TheVirginian
Summary: Vom magischen Spezialisten in 'Ein denkwürdiger Besuch verordnet', erwartet den Meister der Zaubertränke nun die nächste Herausforderung. Physiotherapie eben.


_Geneigte Leserinnen und Leser, in „Ein denkwürdiger Besuch" bekam der geschätzte Zaubertränkemeister Physiotherapie verordnet. Man kann sich seine Reaktion lebhaft ausmalen. Nach langem Sträuben war er dennoch bereit, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen._

_Mein Dank für ein scharfes Betaauge und brillante Geistesblitze geht diesmal an die Meisterübersetzerin Alcina vom Steinsberg._

_Gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Physiotherapie

Monika Fascialata, die das K in ihrem Vornamen einer temporären Schwärmerei ihrer Mutter für fremdartige Schreibweisen verdankte, beförderte mit einem gezielten Stich die letzte Haarnadel an ihren exakt vorausbestimmten, unabänderlich gleichen Platz in dem kunstvollen Knoten, den sie mit stoischem Gleichmut allmorgendlich seit zwanzig Jahren steckte und betrachtete sich zufrieden im Spiegel: Klein, drahtig und von einem Alter, das sich aufgrund ihrer resoluten, aber nie aufdringlichen Art jeglicher Schätzung entzog, umgab sie eine unantastbare Aura der Tatkraft, die ihr sofortige Autorität bei jedem verlieh, der um ihre Hilfe ersuchte.

Sie hatte Generationen von verspannten, gezerrten, verkürzten oder gar gelähmten Muskeln gesehen und konnte sich nicht ohne Stolz rühmen, allen Widrigkeiten der menschlichen Anatomie auf die eine oder andere Art beigekommen zu sein.

Daß sich Severus Snape, der verschlossene, abweisende Tränkemeister Hogwarts', kürzlich zur Therapie hatte anmelden lassen, rief nicht etwa Überraschung bei ihr hervor, auch keine Genugtuung, vielmehr notierte sie seinen Namen mit der völligen Selbstverständlichkeit einer Institution, die sich der Unumgänglichkeit ihrer Dienste gewiß ist.

Daher verschwendete sie auch keinen Gedanken daran, daß Snape ihre Meinung eventuell nicht teilen könnte, war aber auch nicht fürbaß erstaunt, als man gleich bei ihrerAnkunft in der Praxis mit gedämpfter Stimme und vorgehaltener Hand wisperte, „Professor Snape von Hogwarts" säße schon im Warteraum.

„Sein Termin ist meines Erachtens um acht Uhr", entgegnete sie knapp und tat, was sie immer zu tun pflegte und was sich als Ritual vor Beginn der Behandlungen eingebürgert hatte – mit einer starken Tasse magiefrei angebauten und zubereiteten Kräutertees die Patientenakten des Tages durchzusehen.

xoxoxox

Severus Snape saß unbeweglich und so gerade, daß nicht nur sein Rücken, dessentwegen er sich überhaupt in dieser Bredouille befand, ihn mit stechenden Schmerzen traktierte, sondern auch die Sitzhöcker in spröde Zwiesprache mit dem harten Holz des Stuhles getreten waren und ihn daran erinnerten, daß Wohlbeleibtheit zwar von Übermäßigkeit kündete, aber bisweilen durchaus ihre Vorteile hatte.

Er hatte sich mit noch größerer Sorgfalt als sonst gekleidet, eingedenk der höchst beunruhigenden Vorstellung, die Robe oder gar den Gehrock ablegen zu müssen. Das blütenweiße gestärkte Hemd kratzte ein wenig am Hals, aber Snape dachte gar nicht daran, der Kopf zu drehen. Zuviel Bequemlichkeit hatte noch keinem gut getan und ihm am allerwenigsten.

Wenn diese Frau nur hielt, was ihre Bewunderer in hochtrabenden Worten herumposaunten. Ein einfacher Zauber, ein komplexer Trank, zur Not auch eine Kombination aus beidem – alles lieber als diese Turnerei, die seine Zeit stahl und womöglich sein Zutun erforderte. So ein Körper war doch eine wehleidige Sache; zu funktionieren hatte er, nicht zu winseln.

„Mr. Snape", riß ihn eine energische, wenngleich nicht unfreundliche Stimme, die einer blonden Frau von kaum einem Meter fünfzig gehörte, aus seinen Gedanken. „Kommen Sie."

Er erhob sich mit jenem mißtrauisch-angewiderten Blick, der Schülergenerationen bis in die Träume verfolgte und glitt nicht ohne die erhabene Würde eines Siegesgewissen hinter der Dame her, von der Heiler Keigwin als „die oder keine" gesprochen hatte.

„Monika Fascialata", stellte sie sich knapp vor, zog mit forscher Hand und lautem Ratsch den quittegelben Vorhang zu, der in dem geräumigen Kellergewölbe die Behandlungskabinen voneinander trennte und schüttelte Snapes kalte, knochige Hand.

„Robe, Rock, Hemd und Schuhe dürfen Sie hier ablegen", sagte sie kurz und wies auf einen schwarzen Hocker. „Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen."

Snape starrte noch entgeistert auf den Vorhang, da war sie schon verschwunden und wies ganz in seiner Nähe eine Patientin an, ihre Schuhe abzulegen, die Kollegin käme sogleich zu ihr.

Warum, bei Merlins Mantel, sollte es erforderlich sein, nicht nur die schützende Robe und den wärmenden Gehrock abzulegen, sondern auch noch das Hemd, das ohnehin nie jemand zu Gesicht bekam?

„Wir beginnen." Lautlos war sie hinter den Vorhang zurückgekehrt und meinte nun ein wenig überrascht: „Ihr Hemd, Mr. Snape."

Während sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes die Liege herrichtete, entledigte sich der Tränkemeister bleich und sehr zornig des besagten Kleidungsstückes, das er sodann als Zeugen der Anklage zuoberst auf den schwarzen Thron aus Robe und Gehrock dirigierte.

„Beschreiben Sie, was Sie herführt", verlangte die Therapeutin ungerührt, deutete auf die Liege und hieß ihn, Platz zu nehmen. Snape nahm irritiert zur Kenntnis, daß sie ihren Zauberstab an seinem Rücken auf- und abführte.

„Ich habe nicht unerhebliche Rückenschmerzen", sagte Snape bissig, „die mittlerweile bis in den Nacken ausstrahlen."

„Hier", stellte Madam Fascialata sachlich fest, und ihr Patient zuckte unter dem Griff kleiner, fester Hände in seinem Schulterblatt zusammen.

„Allerdings", quetschte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne und kämpfte gegen die verräterische Gänsehaut an, die ihn bei unliebsamen Berührungen peinlicherweise zu befallen pflegte.

„Genieren Sie sich nicht", sagte die Therapeutin derart leidenschaftslos, daß Snape erst recht ein unwillkürlicher Schauder überlief. Leider trug das mütterliche „Schon gut", begleitet von unverschämt angenehmen Ausstreichungen, die die verhärtete Muskulatur warm durchströmten, dennoch nicht dazu bei, sein Unbehagen zu dämpfen.

„Legen Sie sich hin", befahl sie gänzlich unvermutet, woraufhin Snape gehorchte und sich umständlich in eine brettsteife Rückenlage begab, die sogar Monika Fascialatas ernstem Gesicht ein Lächeln abnötigte.

„Wir beginnen einfach, bis Sie kräftig genug für anspruchsvollere Übungen sind. Zuerst bitte in Seitenlage links."

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung hakte sie seinen Arm in ihren, unterbrach damit sein indigniertes Stirnrunzeln und sagte: „Drücken Sie den Ellenbogen herunter."

„Ich soll _was_?" entfuhr es dem Tränkemeister entsetzt, dem schon aufgrund der beengten Lage der Schweiß ausbrach.

„Manuelle Therapie, mein Lieber, beinhaltet das Prinzip der Mitarbeit", sagte die Dame spitz. „Wie soll Ihre Muskulatur Sie stabilisieren, wenn Sie nicht aktiv daran arbeiten?"

„Ich will nicht arbeiten, funktionieren soll sie!" rief Snape trotzig, bevor er an Madam Fascialatas glitzernden Augen erkannte, wie töricht ihr sein unbedachter, kindischer Ausruf erscheinen mußte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, jedoch äußerst widerwillig, gehorchte er, absolvierte dieselbe fruchtlose Übung auf der anderen Seite, befolgte gar ihren zackigen Befehl, sich zurück auf den Rücken zu drehen.

Da sie sich am Kopfende zu schaffen machte und er sie demzufolge nicht sehen konnte, mußte er sich auf das verlassen, was ihm sein Gehör zutrug. Einem Rascheln ihrer Röcke folgte ein verräterisches, rhythmisches Knarzen, vermutlich ein höhenverstellbarer Hocker, der ohne Magie aufwärts geschraubt wurde.

Er stellte sich vor, wie die drahtige Therapeutin Platz nahm, aber wozu sie sich in derart ungewöhnlicher Position niederließ…

Snape fuhr über Gebühr zusammen, als sich Madam Fascialatas feste, hartnäckige Finger an seinem Nacken vorbei zur Rückenmitte schoben und dabei aufsteigend Wirbel für Wirbel auf korrekten Sitz überprüften.

„Spüren Sie das?" erdreistete sie sich auch noch zu fragen, während sie die Positionen immer wieder durch mehr oder weniger sanften Druck korrigierte.

Snape rollte nur mit den Augen.

Ihre Hände wanderten aufwärts, umschlossen mit großer Vorsicht seinen Kopf, verfingen sich jedoch in den langen Haaren.

„Beim nächsten Mal denken Sie bitte an ein Band", sagte sie sachlich, befreite sich aus den Strähnen und seufzte im gleichen Atemzug, indes ihre Finger an einem besonders verhärteten Strang entlangfuhren: „Was für eine Spannung im Musculus rectus capitis lateralis!"

„Berufskrankheit", entgegnete Snape angriffslustig. „Kommt vom vielen In-den-Kessel-Gucken."

Madam Fascialata erlaubte sich ein winziges Lächeln, das er jedoch nicht sehen konnte. „Sie haben ja Sinn für Humor", sagte sie aufgeräumt, aber er kam nicht zum Antworten, denn sie hielt ihn schon wieder konzentriert zur Mitarbeit an, daß der Tränkemeister bei all dem „Drücken und Loslassen, Halten und Bleiben" schon befürchtete, das Grauen würde kein Ende mehr nehmen.

Dann ließ sie jedoch davon ab, ihn anzuspornen, strich und knetete, bis Snapes Unwillen dahinschmolz wie Eis in der Sonne. Daß er die Augen vor Behagen geschlossen hatte, fiel ihm zu seinem Entsetzen erst auf, als sein linkes Ohr in die Massageaktivitäten einbezogen wurde und seine Lider darob alarmiert aufschossen.

„Also wirklich!" empörte er sich mehr aus Reflex denn aus echtem Mißfallen. Eigentlich fühlte es sich gut an – wunderbar geradezu.

„Unangenehm?" erkundigte sich die Therapeutin wortkarg. „Soll ich aufhören?"

„N-nein", entschlüpfte es Snapes bleichen Lippen ein wenig zu hastig. Nur durch enorme Willenskraft vermied er, sich durch unverzeihliches Erröten zu verraten. „Fahren Sie fort", sagte er steif und schloß in vollendeter Würde die Augen.

Wenn sie ihn nachher zum nächsten Termin befragte, würde er natürlich gebührend zögern und feilschen, um seinen extrem straffen Zeitplan herauszustellen, aber zu guter Letzt gerade _diese_ halbe Stunde noch großmütig dazwischenschieben. Welch glückliche Wendung des Schicksals. Heiler Keigwin würde schon sehen, daß das Geturne völlig wirkungslos blieb. Bis dahin allerdings verbot ihm niemand, ganz im Geheimen Gefallen daran zu finden.

Finis.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere._

Meinungen und Kommentare sind herzlich willkommen.


End file.
